Aftermath
by Hepzheba
Summary: DH SPOILER! My idea of what Dean and Seamus are doing in the end of Deathly Hallows. Sorry, they're not having sex. But it's still slash. So beware, homophobes!


**A/N: **I sat in a line for hours to get _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. I didn't sleep for 36 hours (I usually can't even stay awake for twelve hours so...) I eventually slept a bit. Then I read the rest of the book. This is what my brain came up with after I had finished the last of the Harry Potter books (yes, I am being very nostalgic right now). I've been debating whether I should let anyone read this or not. As I don't like to send things to my friends (who aren't as interested in reading fan fictions as I am) I decided to publish it here. I don't really like this story, but if you do, please, tell me so. If you don't, then say nothing.  
And, as always, I'm not very pleased with the title. What's with me and titles? Why can't we just like each other?

**Warnings: **Bad english? Mentions of two boys kissing. Each other. (I really don't understand why warn about this, haven't seen anyone warn from a girl and a boy kissing each other... Okay, lots of slash writers warn about that, but none of the... uhm... what do you call it? Straight writers?)

**Disclaimer: **Have you seen any boys kiss each other in any of the Harry Potter books? No? Okay, still don't own them then...

**Spoilers: **Yes, from **_Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_**.

**SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT!**

Warning enough for you? Don't come crying to me if you read this even if you haven't read the seventh book and don't wanna get spoiled.

Okay? You ready? You better be, 'cause now I'm finished with this random talking. For now.

* * *

**Aftermath**

The war was over. Dean let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. His hands were shaking. Luna stood beside him, looking straight at the dead body of the snake-like man who had threatened their freedom for so long. He was gone now.

It was over.

Dean looked around at all the people: students of Hogwarts; ex-students; and people he didn't know. He saw Draco Malfoy get hugged by his parents. They didn't care about the Dark Lord anymore. Only their son was important.

Dean turned away from the sight. The Weasley family were crying on the other side of the hall. One of the twins were gone. Dead. Dean still couldn't understand. Some people he had taken for granted were gone. Some he loved.

Seamus...

He felt a tear run down his cheek. He couldn't find the Irish boy among the others. The sandy coloured hair and blue eyes were missing. He hadn't seen the body, but something told him that there would be no more jokes or laughs from his best friend. Even though he was almost sure Seamus was gone, he didn't dare search the hall. He didn't want to know the truth.

"Dean?" someone to his left asked and he turned to look at Luna who smiled at him. "I think someone's looking for you."

She nodded towards their right and at first Dean didn't understand what she meant, but then he saw him. Seamus was walking slowly around the room, looking at everyone and the further he went the more scared he looked. Dean limped quickly over to him. Half-way there Seamus raised his eyes, one of them so swollen so he could possibly see with it. He gave a yelp and then suddenly Dean's arms were filled with Seamus. He closed his eyes and buried his face in Seamus' hair.

"I thought..." Seamus said into his neck and Dean hugged him tighter, not daring to let go.

"You're okay," he whispered over and over again.

He moved away slightly from Seamus and raised his hand to entangle it in Seamus' hair. He leaned his forehead against Seamus' and looked straight into his eyes. Tears glistred in the blue depths, but Seamus was smiling nontheless.

"I really thought you very dead," Seamus said in a low voice and for the first time his smile faltered. "I thought..."

"I know, Shay, I thought you were, too... It's okay now."

Seamus sobbed and buried his face in Dean's shoulder.

"Don't you ever leave me," he whispered softly.

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"I can't..."

Seamus raised his head and looked straight into Dean's brown eyes. He looked so scared and Dean couldn't just ignore it.

"As long as I'm alive, I won't leave you," Dean said.

"Fair enough," Seamus said and leaned his head against Dean's shoulder. "I can't imagine a life without you."

"Me neither."

Dean looked over at Fred's lifeless body. George sat next to him, staring at at the face so identical to his own. Lee was standing behind his best friend, his hand in George's hair, trying to comfort though Dean was quite sure it was impossible at the time.

Seamus' hand left his shoulder were it hand been lying to grasp his own, to entangle their fingers.

"It's so wrong," he whispered and for a moment Dean thought he meant their closeness. "Fred shouldn't be dead. George... he's all alone."

"Lee will look after him," Dean said and he knew from the way Lee was looking at George, that it was true.

"I guess," Seamus sighed and looked up at Dean. "Will you look after me?"

"Yeah, someone's gotta babysit you or otherwise you'll probably get lost in the forest or somethin'."

"Hey!" Seamus said, mock offended and Dean heard himself laugh.

"Come on," he said and they left the Great Hall behind them.

Dean saw George raise his head and look up at Lee with something akin to hope in his eyes.

"It's gonna be alright," Dean said.

And it would. Not today, maybe not even this year. But it would be alright. Seamus smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips.

Yeah, Dean mused. Definitely alright.

* * *

**A/N: **So... It's finished. Don't kill me now, please... The LeeGeorge thing wasn't what I planned for. I didn't even plan to mention any of them... But if you're a writer then you know what I mean when I say the characters live their own lifes. They only obey me when I told them not to have sex right there in the Great Hall. It would have been very inappropriate, don't you think?  
And I mentioned Luna in this 'cause some (stupid) people got the idea that Luna and Dean had something going on. They're just friends, okay?  
Anyway, this was what I came up with after reading DH nonstop. I hope the next Deamus I write will be a lot better. If you liked this, then you should review 'cause review makes me want to write more. 


End file.
